Austria
Description Austria (German: Österreich) is a character that was introduced in the 2.3 Head Soccer Update, along with the Republic of South Africa and Thailand. He is the 41st Character in the game. If you have any questions about the character Austria, please ask them here. Appearance He has a pale face, brown hair, small ears, big nose, brown small eyes and mustache along with a casual expression. Power Shots The Austria's Power Shot is the Catapult Shot. Austria's Power Shot has two versions: an Air Shot and a Ground Shot. In the Air Shot, he yells "CATAPULT" and the catapult that he summons shoots twice. The first shot launches 3 molten boulders equally spaced apart ranging from half court to the opponents aiming to temporarily immobilize the opponent. Then, the boulder with the soccer ball is slowly launched across the field and into the net. The ball would most likely be a goal if the opponent is immobilized by the 3 boulders. If the 3 boulders are dodged, the opponent has the chance to dash back to its net, jump, and kick counter attack. The key of Counter Attacking is to miss the 3 boulders. The Ground Shot is when he Yells "ARE YOU READY" and launches a giant fiery boulder coming down at a 45- degree angle similar to Super Saiyan and Australia. This can be easily countered by all characters, even with South Korea. If the giant boulder is not countered, the player can get HEAVILY damaged. This power shot can't be pushed away unlike Italy's giant shot. If the opponent of Austria touches the giant boulder he is unconscious for 5 seconds. Then the giant boulder turns into a giant ball like Italy's Power Shot. The Counter Attack is unique, powerful and could be considered one of the best counters attacks. Unlike normal characters, it has its own version of counter attack. A catapult is summoned quickly as he yells "READY" and a small powerful boulder shoots at 3x the speed of the normal shot at a 40 degree angle into the opponent's net. You need very good reflexes to counter attack his counters, as this is extremely powerful. If the opponent is near Austria's net and can't get back to their own net to block the very fast shot, it will result in a goal. Costume: Ice Costume Austria's Costume is an Ice Costume. Every 8 seconds he shoots ice to the opponent. If the opponent touches the ice, he will be frozen inside a chunk of ice for 3 seconds. This is an SS Rank Costume, and you can buy it for 1,200,000 Points. Unlock Requirements To unlock Austria, there are two options. You must win in the Tournament without jumping. That means winning with only dashing, power, kicks and Counter Attacks. The other option is to pay 4,000,000 Points to unlock him instantly. It is recommended to use Thailand and his Ground power shot, (which is very powerful), Spain, Brazil or Ukraine. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Austria. Glitch If you time it right and you are Austria, you can counter your own air shot! This is because the ball moves too slowly. Trivia * He is the 17th European country in the game. * He, along with Australia, France, Sweden, Spain, Russia, Greece, United Kingdom, Israel, Saudi Arabia and Mexico, is a character with a mustache. *He looks like Franz-Ferdinand, the ruler of Austria-Hungary before WWI. *His ground shot uses the biggest ball in the game. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bronze Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.3